iNever Knew That
by I Love Lewis
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots/drabbles :  SEDDIE cuz Cruddie sux!
1. WHATTT?

**A/: I** DO**NT OWN ICARLY OR KATELYN TARVERS SONG RAIN! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IM SOOOOO SOORRRRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT BUT I WAS THINKING TO MAKE THIS INTO A WHOLE LOTTA ONE-SHOT/DRABBLE THING WITH CHAPTER AND CHIZ :) SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT:) **

lOVE BITSY

FREDDIE'S POV :)

About 2 weeks ago Sam called me frantically screaming how frothy was playing with a live mouse and caring it around. She told me for the first time ever that her biggest fear was mice because of their dresses. I was very surprised and then she got mad at me for laughing.

* FLASHBACK *  
>'It looks like rain, but that's alright with me, I'm standin here, Just lookin for the chance to make you see…'<p>

It was about 3:30 AM when I woke up to my ringtone that Sam set every time she called. I now know every word to 'Rain' by Katelyn Tarver. Sam's favorite song.  
>"Freddie, HELP ME! Frothy is caring a mouse around for who-knows-what reason! He is growling and hissing at me!" At this point she was almost crying.<br>"Alright first off where did the mouse come from?", I mumbled cuz I was still half asleep.  
>"Probs outside but I don't know what to do! What if he eats it then what! He doesn't have any of his shots and I just don't know what to do I'm so scared for him!", Now she was crying and hiccupping. And I could barely understand her but I at least got the important words of her rant.<br>"Why don't you just grab the mouse by the tail and get it put of Frothys mouth? I'm sure he will be fine." I was concerned because I have never heard her this scared in a while.  
>"I (hiccup) cant because (hiccup) I'm afraid of (hiccup) mice!," She was practically screaming at me but I let it slide.<br>"Fine I will be over there in 10 mins just make sure you know where the mouse is at all times!," By this time I was in my car and already driving to her house.

* END FLASHBACK* 


	2. Mabey

So I have always wanted to learn how to cook. When I was younger my mom and I would watch the cooking channel together and try to make the recopies. All though we always screwed the cakes, cookies, dinners they we always fun to make. A few days ago on a normal Tuesday I was hanging with my boyfriend laying my head in his lap while we exchanged secrets, hopes and weird facts about ourselves. He told me about when he was little he used to cook all the time with his mom. He told me that since we didn't have school today he would teach me.  
>Freddie<br>So today was Friday and we didn't have school because of open house. On Tuesday I told Sam that I would teach her how to cook something. I wasn't really sure about what she wanted to make so I came prepared.  
>"So what do you wanna make? Maybe cookies? Or a cake? Or even a pie?," I knew she would wanna eat it so it had to be a good recipe.<br>"I think I wanna make Gingerbread men cookies," I could tell she was excited by the way she smiled.  
>"Alright let get the ingredients"<br>"KayKay"  
>"K so we need," I started * "1 (3.5 ounce) package cook and serve butterscotch pudding mix<br>* 1/2 cup butter  
>* 12 cup packed brown sugar  
>* 1 egg<br>* 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour  
>* 12 teaspoon baking soda  
>* 1 12 teaspoons ground ginger  
>* 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon," I finished as she got all of the ingredients out. ( AN This is a real recipe so you can use it to bake really good gingerbread cookies.)  
>"KayKay. Now what do we do?"<br>"Well we need to ... In a medium bowl, cream together the dry butterscotch pudding mix, butter, and brown sugar until smooth. Stir in the egg. Combine the flour, baking soda, ginger, and cinnamon; stir into the pudding mixture. Cover, and chill dough until firm, about 1 hour.  
>Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease baking sheets. On a floured board, roll dough out to about 18 inch thickness, and cut into man shapes using a cookie cutter. Place cookies 2 inches apart on the prepared baking sheets.  
>Bake for 10 to 12 minutes in the preheated oven, until cookies are golden at the edges. Cool on wire racks.," She already had the dough mixed and in the refrigerator.<br>" K now we wait an hour"  
>Sam<br>I was so super excited to make these cookies! I have never baked anything in my life that I could actually eat. I'm sure Freddie could tell how excited I was and I didn't care. I had everything mixed by the time he told me what we had to do after we made the dough. That hour was gonna be so slow!  
>"Heyy Freddie how about we pass the time by you know entertaining ourselves," I tried to say as sexy as I could.<br>"Like what?," He was playing with me and I wasn't enjoying it. So I took it in my own hands. I kissed him just like I he did at the mental hospital. After a long time making-out the timer dinged.  
>Freddie<br>"Alright Sam time to take them out and then in a few minutes we can decorate them.," Sam was overly excited now she couldn't wait.  
>"Kay," She came over and laid her head on my chest and started counting the minutes that passed since the cookies came out of the oven.<br>"The cookies are cooled are you ready to decorate them now?," Knowing she would say yes I got all of the nessacary items for decorating the gingerbread men.  
>"Kay," All I remember is her grabbing the icing back and my face being covered in frosting.<br>"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that," It sounds almost if she had sarcasm in her voice.  
>"Whatever I'm donee!," I said trying to sound mad.<br>"O my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!.," She was being totally sarcastic now.  
>"Fine but you might get a visit from the tickle monster!," She was now screaming and laugh as I tickled her.<br>"Fine fine I give up lets go finish our cookies."  
>"Kay. You know I love you right?,"<br>"Of course and I love you too and I'm sorry for getting frosting in your face and hair. I really didn't mean to." I knew she really meant it to.  
>"Well let's get cleaned up or my mom will yell at the both of us. Then she would forbid you from our house."<br>"Kay. Today was fun."  
>"It was the best day ever."<br>That was really the best day ever just the two of us making-out and baking cookies


End file.
